Known from practice are electrosurgical devices, for example HF surgical devices, comprising a plurality of sockets for the connection of surgical instruments. The sockets form a plug-and-socket connection between the electrosurgical instruments and the switching circuits inside the electrosurgical device. The sockets are usually integrated in socket inserts which are secured in the electrosurgical device, preferably on the housing thereof.
During daily usage, it becomes necessary to replace a socket insert. For example, a user may wish to connect an electrosurgical instrument with a plug to a device, wherein the plug does not fit in the socket provided. This then requires the replacement of the socket insert. In addition, the plug-and-socket connections formed by the sockets are frequently manipulated resulting in a high degree of wear on the sockets. Consequently, it may be necessary to replace the sockets or socket inserts in order to ensure a secure plug-and-socket connection. Since the sockets in surgical devices known to date are securely anchored in the device, it is necessary to open the device to replace the sockets. Due to statutory provisions, an intervention of this kind on the device may only be performed by trained service engineers. It is also necessary to perform an extensive safety check when the device's housing has been reclosed. Safety checks of this kind are time-consuming and cost-intensive.